1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to and is limited to a power nozzle of a vacuum cleaner system, such as a canister type vacuum using a power nozzle or a central vacuum system using a power nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
The nozzles produced in today's market reflect such things as straight suction tools, which clean a carpet by means of suction created at the canister or the central vacuum. There is also available an air-driven power nozzle type wherein the suction created at the canister or central vacuum turns a squirrel cage type fan, which sequentially turns a brush roller, without the use of electricity. This is one step above a straight suction tool in cleaning ability. The next step is an electric power nozzle which has a small electric motor which turns a brush roller, the suction created at the canister or the central vacuum being what actually picks the dirt up from the surface being cleaned.
In prior art devices, no means is provided for movement where the wand attaches to the nozzle. Therefore, the user cannot manipulate the nozzle in a back and forth motion, thus giving an awkward feel to any vacuuming procedure.